


Pleased To Kill You

by mel_is_a_melon



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_is_a_melon/pseuds/mel_is_a_melon
Summary: Giovanna Hendricks. Better known as Green Blade, the world's best and most elusive assassin. Recently hired by Jargin Whelp to kill the current president of the United States, President Michael Drexel.Tintin. One of the most in-the-action reporters ever known to man. His newest task? Helping the president of the United States with a project that, if not put into action within a month, could bring about World War III.When their worlds collide, they must - together - find a way to keep the world at peace. Will they successfully pull it off? Or will we find ourselves in a war-torn world once again?





	1. Chapter One

She slid the black knife between the ribs of her victim. His cry of pain quieted to silence. When she took the knife out, blood coated its tip. She smiled, a cruel curve that could promise pain and suffering, or, if you were lucky, a swift death.

She was the Green Blade. Wanted in almost every country ever founded, escapee of hundreds of prisons, a merciless assassin available for hire. And all at the age of seventeen.

Police sirens wailed in the dark of the city.

She muttered some words under her breath that would have made most ladies faint and grabbed onto the fire escape. It was the only way out of the ally besides the entrance, and that would be blocked by police cars in approximately ... She did some calculations in her head. Approximately 36 seconds. More than enough time.

But first ...

The Green Blade turned to her victim. Farley Mandel, well-known carpenter. What was his crime? She did not know. She was never told why she was killing them. She was handed a contract that promised money and told where they lived. It never bothered her. As long as she got paid.

She knelt by his side. Taking his head in her hand, she lifted it so that the top was facing her. She brought out her knife and plunged it into his skull. She heard the bones crack and smiled again. Good.

It was her trademark, the way the police knew who they were dealing with. She always left it on her victims after she killed them. It was most amusing to watch their disgusted faces upon seeing it.

14 seconds left. Taking the metal bars in her hands, she pulled herself up onto the fire escape with her trained muscles and started to climb. Silently, swiftly. A deadly shadow. Her black, raven-colored hair helped her blend in easily, as did her dark skin. Both were inherited from her Italian mother. Thanks, mom. Even if you would have disowned me the second you found out about my new job, you did help me out a bit.

When she reached the top, she took a moment to look over the city in front of her. New York. A place of scandalous crimes, odd people, and too few police officers to control lawbreakers. Her kind of town.

She mostly stuck to this area for her jobs, but she was occasionally flown out to other cities or even countries if a big cooperation or a very rich person was sponsoring her. Her work varied a lot. Sometimes it was someone big, like a general in the US army or a senator. Sometimes it was a random citizen who ticked off the wrong person. Either way, she was happy to do it. She was always paid well.

The sirens were getting closer. She cussed and flew into the night. Time to go home.

 

 

Tintin disembarked from the train with ease and looked around him in awe. "Grand Central Station, Snowy! Isn't it beautiful?"

Snowy barked in agreement.

"We'd better go find our hotel. I'd hate to be caught in New York alone at the dead of night!"

A growl came from the small white dog.

"But of course, you're here Snowy. I suppose I'm not alone." He bent down to pet his dog before grabbing his luggage and striding toward the exit.

"Taxi!" A yellow cab screeched to the curb. Tintin and Snowy climbed in. "The Golden Dawn, please."

The driver nodded and merged back into the city traffic.

The radio crackled. "This just in - Farley Mandel, one of the nation's best carpenters, was found dead in an alley off 54th Street. His head bore the mark of the Green Blade. The police encourage everyone to stay inside tonight, as the murderer has not been captured."

Tintin gasped. "The Green Blade? She's here?"

"Indeed, young man. New York seems to be her hometown, as more than half of her kills have been here. Usually a week doesn't pass without some sign of her." The driver was gripping the wheel oddly. He seemed to be holding back tears.

Tintin quieted.

The rest of the ride was in silence, broken only by the radio. When they arrived at the hotel, Tintin tipped the driver generously. "Be safe."

"I will, young man. The same to you." His taxi screeched into the night.

Tintin turned to Snowy. "The poor man! I'd guess he's lost family or friends to the Green Blade."

Snowy howled.

"Maybe I should check her out while I'm here. The newspaper would pay a great deal for a detailed story of her."

Snowy nudged Tintin toward the door.

"You're right. Tomorrow I leave for the White House. Best to go inside, find our room, and get some sleep. I'll find out more about the Green Blade tomorrow."

As he walked inside, Tintin noticed that there were many people waiting in the lobby. Off to the side, sitting on a bench, was a man with graying hair and a pale complexion. He was dressed impeccably in a tailored suit. A boy making a phone call looked a few years younger than him, with brown hair and a - what did Americans call them? Oh, yes - hoodie. There was another person checking in. A older woman,with silvery, curly hair that spilled onto her hunched back. She wore very new clothes and held a wooden cane with a golden handle. Quite rich, thought Tintin.

"Alright, ma'am, we have a single person room right on the next floor. Does that work well?"

"Splendid, thank you young man." Her voice was thin and reedy, but held a hint of youth, as if she had once had a beautiful voice that didn't want to be drowned out.

A bellboy came and escorted the older lady to her room. Tintin stepped up to the desk. "I have a reservation under the name of Tintin?"

The man at the desk quickly checked. "Yes, we have you down for a room on the second floor. A bellboy will be here in a moment for your luggage."

Tintin sat down in the lobby. After riding a plane since yesterday, he had severe jetlag. He was exhausted and ready for bed. I hope the bellboy is here soon.

 

 

The door to room 1D closed on the older woman. She looked around. A daffodil patterned wallpaper surrounded her, a soft green carpet beneath her feet like a wave of grass. The bed, pushed up against the far wall, displayed a comforter that matched the walls and a beautiful mahogany structure. A full kitchenette contained an oven, a microwave, a dishwasher, cupboards, and plenty of counter space. The fireplace glowed with a gentle light, with two soft yellow sofas and a mahogany coffee table surrounding it.

The woman smirked. Well worth the money.

With a sudden strength, she ripped off her sliver wig. Dark hair spilled out. She straightened and cast aside her cane.

The Green Blade was ready for action.


	2. Chapter Two

The sun glowed with pleasure as she woke over the beautiful, bustling city of New York. Rays of light from above bounced on buildings and played pinball with the traveling cars. In a small hotel room at the Golden Dawn, Tintin woke and glanced out the window at the gorgeous scenery the hotel was named for.

"Beautiful, isn't it Snowy?" Tintin smiled with the sun, his jetlag long gone.

Snowy yawned from the floor.

"Come on! We can't miss our plane ride. The president won't be happy if we're late, especially considering how important he made this project of his seem." Tintin lept out of bed, almost landing on Snowy. Snowy yelped and ran into the kitchenette.

After he was dressed, Tintin hurried down the stairs with his luggage in tow. Only stopping quickly to check out, he hailed a cab to take him to the John F. Kennedy airport.

 

 

The Green Blade woke to her phone ringing. She muttered under her breath. When the phone didn't stop, she groaned and grabbed it from her bedside table. Quickly putting on her old lady voice, in case it was someone she had met in disguise, she croaked, "Hello?"

"Giovanna Hendricks, I have an important assignment for you."

She was up in a flash. Only the main organization she worked for, AAC Inc., knew her real name. And the only one there who knew it was ... "Mr. Whelps. What's the assignment?"

"We recently got word that the president of the United States is developing a plan to bring war to the country of Brazil."

Her eyebrows raised. "I thought our nation was on good terms with Brazil, even in an alliance with them."

"So does the rest of the world. We have information coming from our top spies that this plan is to go into action on the twenty-first of March."

Giovanna sucked in a breath. It was the nineteenth of February, only a month away. "Do you want me to go after a particular Congress member who supports it? Or maybe a family member of the president? That would surely distract him from his plan."

A soft chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Nice thinking, Ms. Hendricks, but no. We want you to go after the president himself."

The phone nearly slipped from her grasp. "What?! But ... wow, that's ... that's ..."

"Are you not confident in your abilities? We have watched your progress for five years, Ms. Hendricks, ever since you started your career. You most definitely possess the necessary skills to take down President Drexel."

"I ... I'm honored, Mr. Whelps, but I'm not sure if I should ..."

"We are willing to pay you eight hundred thousand dollars for the completion of this job."

Giovanna's mouth went slack. That kind of money ... she would be set up for life. "I ..." She drew in a breath. This was the riskiest job she's ever taken. If caught, they would send her to a prison she had no chance of getting out of. The organization might cut her off if she failed. But if she succeeded, she would not only be paid an insane amount of money, that kind of publicity would get her more jobs than she ever dreamed of. "I accept. How am I getting to Washington DC?"

"That's the spirit, girl. A plane is waiting for you at JFK International Airport. When you get to Washington DC, you have until Mr. Drexel releases his plan - an entire month - to kill him. We will throw in a bonus if you can do it in the first week, but do not put the mission in jeopardy to get it done quickly."

"With all due respect, I'm better than that. I haven't made that mistake since I was twelve. A month is more than enough time. I'll be at the plane in an hour."

"It leaves in an hour and a half, I'd be a bit quicker. We hold complete faith in you, Ms. Hendricks." The line went dead.

Giovanna hung up and put down the phone. Her biggest assignment yet, and her most difficult as well. It would be far from easy to sneak into the president's quarters at night, or hold a private "conference" with him. But a month to do it? She had plenty of breathing room.

Giovanna turned to the closet where her stuff was stored. She opened the doors and took out a special suitcase that blocked all signs of metal inside, which was handy for airlines. After checking to make sure all her weapons were safely stored inside, she pulled out her older woman outfit.

Time to catch a plane.

 

 

"Snowy, come back here!" A little white dog raced through the airport with a ginger-haired boy right on his tail - so to speak.

"Snowy!" Tintin finally caught up to his dog. "Don't do that, I could lose you in the crowd!"

Snowy whimpered, obviously upset about having to ride in the cargo hold with the other pets.

"Sorry, Snowy. The airport management wouldn't allow you to ride with the rest of the passengers. Come on."

They walked over to where the pets were being stored in the hold of the plane.

Tintin sighed. "I'll see you in Washington DC, Snowy."

Snowy whimpered, but allowed the cargo holders to stash the carrier Tintin had bought inside the plane.

As Tintin sat down in the waiting area he couldn't help but notice as the same old lady from last night was waiting for the same plane he was. She had the same cane, but her hair was tied back in a plait, and her outfit from last night had been switched for a designer dress. She looked determined and angry about something. Maybe a fight with relatives?

"Flight to Washington DC, rows 20-29 are boarding."

Both Tintin and the older woman stood and walked towards the entrance. He glanced down at her ticket. Row 24. The same as him.

"Looks like we're riding together." She looked up, slightly startled, as Tintin held out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Tintin. And you, Ma'am?"

She smiled slightly, amusement lighting up her wrinkled face. "Mrs. Porter, young man. Delighted to meet your acquaintance." She shook his hand lightly. Her hand was surprisingly smooth and free of wrinkles. Odd ...

 

 

Giovanna groaned to herself. Idiot! She had nearly given herself away. She just had to hope she could keep up the old lady act for the rest of the plane ride.

This was going to be a long trip ...


End file.
